Matchmaking
by Lyannia
Summary: Rich men forty or above, still single, are eligible bachelors. Women who are forty and still single are sometimes called spinsters behind their backs. Kinomoto Sakura, though not forty and rather unwilling to be called a spinster behind her back, doesn't spend enough time to think about marriage. Oh well, then her best friend, Tomoyo, has no choice but to help a little...


Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.

* * *

Sakura had given into peer pressure. Embarrassing enough for her age – she was 27—and in her opinion, pretty embarrassing for her profession – psychiatrist. Unfortunately, her best friend Tomoyo had managed to nag enough for her give in to the idea of attending a matchmaking session.

Gosh. _Match-making_.

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes again, as she sat in Tomoyo's car, with Tomoyo next to her looking absolutely stunning with all the radiance of her youth. Sakura turned away from Tomoyo, who was preoccupied with her phone.

Right. Sakura chided herself mentally. She and Tomoyo were the same age.

Unlike Tomoyo who was wearing a shining dark red dress with an attractive cleavage that even Sakura could not help but keep shifting her eyes to, Sakura was wearing something simpler, an off-shoulder black dress with the pendant Touya, her brother, gave to her as a birthday present.

Sakura sighed and looked out of the window, as Tomoyo let out another victory squeal, which reminded Sakura of how many of her patients suffer from addiction to online or video games and the fact that according to the news report the other day, the trend is that more and more people are actually locking themselves up all day at home. Especially teenagers…but seriously, even if there is great stress there is always something out there in the world worth waiting worth living for right? Then again, that was just her opinion…there are always reasons, reasons –

"Miss Tomoyo, Miss Sakura, we are here." Tomoyo's chauffeur said politely as he opened the door and bowed. Snapping back to reality, Sakura quickly got out of the car after Tomoyo, fumbling a little with the high heels Tomoyo chose for her.

"You alright?" Tomoyo asked as she linked arms with her, closing in the gap between them and helping Sakura to steady herself.

"Yeah." Sakura replied. Ugh, she had not worn heels since the last time she got dragged out by Tomoyo. Was it three months ago? It seemed to be some days after she first managed to make some progress with Mr Sasaki's emotional trauma. Which reminds her, wasn't his appointment re-scheduled to the day after tomorrow?

"Sakura!"

"Ah, yes?" Sakura replied instinctively as she broke away from her reverie.

Tomoyo sighed exasperatedly and pulled her to a corner so people could pass through to get to the restaurant. Sakura's stomach contracted as she realized that they were already at the entrance.

"Look Sakura, could you pay more attention to this event? I mean I know I dragged you here and all but," Tomoyo bit her lip and paused, unsure how to phrase what she was going to say next.

"You know, I think this is one of my last chances. Mother doesn't seem too happy that I'm still left off the shelf." Tomoyo said softly with her eyes downcast.

"Tomoyo." Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around Tomoyo. Tomoyo's eyes were getting red.

"Alright, alright, I'll try to put my best foot forward for this session. Take it easy. I'm sure auntie won't force some terrible arranged marriage on you."

Tomoyo sniffed a little and smiled weakly.

Sakura felt a little bad for comforting her like that. The fact was that Tomoyo Enterprise was not faring that well after the financial crisis and as usual, marriage was one of the cards the rich play to have a strong enough financial or political back-up. And both of them knew it.

"Let's go." Sakura smiled and said firmly after patting Tomoyo on the back. They both could do with some encouragement.

"Ah. By the way Tomoyo, don't get too obsessed with the games on your phone."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at Sakura and entered the restaurant.

After getting seated on their assigned seat with their names on it, Tomoyo and Sakura started scanning the eligible bachelors sitting opposite them on the long table.

Sakura looked at the brown-haired man sitting opposite her. He had been twiddling with his Blackberry ever since she arrived at the table, not even looking up once to look at Sakura. Well yes, he was handsome, with his straight, prominent nose bridge and firm jaw line and sun-kissed complexion, Sakura had to admit he looked good.

However, Sakura could tell that he was pulled to this matchmaking session unwillingly. At least that was what she could infer from his rather obvious body language. Sakura was slightly irritated by his rudeness. Well, at least she was worth sparing a look right? Hello? She was dragged here too. So what? Big deal?

Pulling her attention off him, Sakura turned to Tomoyo's partner, a handsome man with really beautiful eyes. His hair was combed neatly back and he was smiling and laughing a little with Tomoyo.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo, who was also smiling and conversing smoothly with the guy, with a light blush on her cheeks. Sakura chuckled to herself as she peeked at the man's tag: "Eriol Hiiragizawa"

Feeling rather bored by how no one was talking to her, Sakura could only eavesdrop on their conversation while turning to look at other pairs around them who were already talking to each other as if they knew each other for years. Okay, that was an exaggeration, Sakura admitted to herself. Look, why is my partner not even lifting up his sight and acting like a gentleman must to engage in some polite conversation? What was his name?

_Lee Syoaran_

Sakura frowned. Why should she attempt a conversation first? Well, you are not the only busy one, Mr Lee! Sakura thought to herself as she pulled out her phone and began reviewing her schedule for the next few days.

Just like that, Kinomoto Sakura and Lee Syaoran became the only couple who did not bother to interact with each other for the next 15 minutes.

* * *

After 15 minutes, the organizer of the session rang a small bell, and the guys began shifting down the row. Only then did Sakura manage to catch a glimpse of her partner's eyes and prevented herself from letting out a wolf whistle that she knew she would give if Kinomoto Sakura were actually a more daring lady.

The man had a pair of enthralling ember eyes and thin lips – oh they seem to be just pursed permanently. Hmm that suggests that he –

Sakura noticed that he was giving her an odd look. Dang, did she stare too much?

Unlike how she liked to perceive herself sometimes, Sakura was not as daring and definitely not as forgiving sometimes, so Kinomoto Sakura proceeded to raise her eyebrow before beginning to fiddle with her phone. Just like how that guy ignored her just now!

Oh sweet revenge. Too bad she could not see his reaction. Sakura could feel a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips, but resisted the urge to give a victory smile. Oh well, she could ask Tomoyo about it later.

Only after another bell resounded did Sakura swiftly keep her phone and look up to her next matchmaking partner. She glanced to the left of her new partner, where Mr Syaoran Lee was supposed to be seated, only to realize that Eriol was still there.

Eh?

Sakura turned to look at the seated males on the other end of the long table. Where was Mr Lee?

"Miss Kinomoto?" a voice pulled her wandering attention back. Sakura turned to look at Mr... Mr Makoto, who was looking at her in concern. Sakura noticed that from a certain angle he really looked like one of her patients…

"Oh sorry, I er I thought I saw one of my friends just now." Sakura blurted out a rather sorry excuse. From the corner of her eye she could see Tomoyo giving her an odd stare.

Pay attention Sakura, was the hidden message.

Of course, acting like a real man, Mr Makoto had given her a warm smile, forgiven her lack of attention and continued the conversation. Sighing to herself, Sakura continued to talk about her career, her hobbies, favourites and stuff. It was not like it was boring talking to these elite males; Sakura just thought it seemed a bit boring. At least she felt a little gratification when she took her own revenge on that rude Syaoran Lee. Oh well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, it has been a long while since I wrote any stories, so please forgive the bluntness and unsophisticated language use in this passage. I'm nearing my major exams now and yeah, couldn't help but spend time writing as a form of letting out my frustrations. Perhaps due to the stories I read now, do forgive the rather cynical way I write. If you guys feel that it's not cynical then it's fine, just ignore it :D

Anyways, this is a one shot and I hope you guys liked it. I meant for it to develop into at least 2 or 3 chapters, but ughh time is not on my side :(

So thank you for reading and do leave a review if you wish :)

Ja!

**Lyannia**


End file.
